En Familia
by GreenIllusions
Summary: - "Todo rey necesita un heredero" – Rememoró en voz baja las palabras que le había dicho a su hermano y dirigiéndole una mirada llena de fuego a la Hayley del espejo, Klaus dijo: - Y todo rey necesita una reina…-


_Mí vena creativa está últimamente trabajando a millón, así que de ella ha nacido este pequeño one short :) Mí primer fic para esté fandom, y espero que no sea el ultimo. _

_Espero que les agrade. _

* * *

**En Familia.**

* * *

_"El único amor perfecto en este mundo es aquel del padre por su hijo."_

_**Enzo Ferrari**_

* * *

Hayley no se considera una mujer libre de pecados. Ha pecado y mucho. Pero hace tiempo que ha decidido dejar de pensar en ello - _En la traición a su sangre, en Tyler, en los híbridos_, por ejemplo-. Y se ha dedicado a encontrar lo único que realmente le importa: _su familia_.

Porque después de todo, sigue siendo una loba solitaria en busca de su manada.

Aquel deseo la llevo a Nueva Orleans, ciudad que de por sí sola era misterios disfrazados de colores y fiestas, y aunque esperaba encontrar alguna pista de su verdadera familia nunca pensó que su vida sería envuelta en un huracán de milagros, conflictos y disputas de cientos de años. Menos iba a imaginarse que de alguna manera se tropezaría con una familia, _su nueva familia_, que ni por los más recónditos lugares de su mente hubiera soñado.

"_Voy a ser madre."_

Diariamente, desde que había descubierto que se encontraba embarazada de Klaus, _el original_, se repetía mentalmente aquella frase, siempre frente al espejo del baño. La incipiente redondez de su vientre le recordaba que todo aquel sueño en realidad no lo era, _era real_.

- Voy a ser madre.-

Le susurro al espejo, como si se tratara de un secreto entre ambos, y le dedico una de esas sonrisas sincera que hace mucho no veía florecer en su rostro. Acarició levemente su vientre, experimentando por primera vez la ilusión de ser madre.

- Te ves hermosa.-

A penas las palabras llegaron a su oído dio un respingo, alejando la mano de su vientre como si quemara y volteándose tan rápidamente que sintió que se mareaba, se sostuvo del lavabo fuertemente, dedicándole una mirada acerada al recién llegado. _Klaus_ en respuesta frunció el ceño.

- ¿Nadie te enseño a tocar la puerta antes de entrar? – Pregunto, tensa. Aún no le había perdonado el haber mandado a asesinar a los hombres lobos del pantano, _a su familia_.

- No, más si consideras que estamos en mí casa y todo en su interior me pertenece.-

_Hasta ella_, pensó con desagrado Hayley.

- Lo olvidaba, ahora eres el todopoderoso Klaus.- Le lanzó la chica, dándose vuelta y fingiendo observar detalladamente su rostro en el espejo como si buscara algún defecto.- El rey de Nueva Orleans.-

Las palabras tenían un gusto amargo, acido. Para cualquiera hubiera sido un suicidio dirigirse de tal manera al hombre tras de sí de aquella manera, pero al menos por los próximos meses estaba segura de él. Su hija, la hija de ambos, le protegía.

- Hay lobita, no me hagas enfadar.- Comentó Klaus a su oído, se había acercado a ella tan rápidamente que apenas lo había notado. Aguantó el aire en sus pulmones, al notar como el hibrido acariciaba su cabello, gesto que se le antojaba de todo menos tierno, más bien peligroso.- Sabes que puedo perder muy fácilmente la paciencia.-

Ella frunció los labios, evitando mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Instintivamente se llevó la mano derecha al vientre en un gesto protector.

Klaus lo notó.

- ¿Piensas que le haré daño? – La pregunta le embistió con fuerza, más por el tono de voz que utilizó, una frialdad que ocultaba una gran aflicción y decepción, una pena grande, arraigada profundamente en su alma.

Por un momento no supo que responderle.

- No sé, nunca sé que esperar de ti.- Susurro, sintiendo como aquella muralla que había construido entre Klaus y ella desde que toda aquella situación comenzó comenzaba a agrietarse levemente. Sus ojos buscaron los de él en el reflejo del espejo.- Y la mayoría de las veces, dudo en esperar algo bueno.-

- Haces bien…- Respondió, sin apartarse de ella, sentía su aliento golpearle en la nuca.- Pero, aunque se te haga imposible creerlo, no le voy a ser daño a _ella_.- Dijo, posando su mano sobre el vientre de la mujer lobo.

Hayley no supo que decir, tan solo observo detalladamente la estampa que le ofrecía el espejo en ese momento. Los dos, uno tras el otro, ambos con su mano derecha posicionada sobre su redondeada barriga. Por muy demente que le pareciera toda esa situación, algo muy dentro de ella reacciono ante esa imagen, la de una familia. _Su familia_. Inconscientemente acarició la mano de Klaus, entrelazando los dedos con los de él, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Quizá fuera todo ese rollo de sus hormonas de embarazada o la espinita que tenía clavada en el pecho al no haber conocido a su verdadera familia, sea como sea, aquel gesto le sentó bien.

- Lo sé.- Admitió, justo cuando Klaus apretaba levemente su mano.

- _"Todo rey necesita un heredero"_ – Rememoró en voz baja las palabras que le había dicho a su hermano y dirigiéndole una mirada llena de fuego a la Hayley del espejo, Klaus dijo: - Y todo rey necesita una reina…-

Impactada por las palabras del hibrido, la mujer se volteó lentamente, quedando frente a frente.

- Pero…- _Elijah, _pensó aunque nunca se atrevió a terminar la frase. Aunque no era necesario, Hayley percibía perfectamente que Klaus hace tiempo que se había dado cuenta de ello. _Él lo sabía_.

- Vas a ser mí reina Hayley y ella mí heredera.- Afirmo, acariciando su vientre.- Y no permitiré que nadie me arrebate a _mí familia_.-

"_Ni siquiera la otra parte de su familia_" leyó en sus ojos, la castaña.

Sin embargo, la fuerza de aquella aseveración en vez de molestarla o inquietarla, avivo un fuego que creía inexistente dentro de sí. No estaba sola, su _verdadera familia_ estaba en aquel cuarto de baño, justo en ese momento. Klaus, ella y su pequeña lobita no nacida. Esa familia que tanto había deseado, la familia que Klaus tanto necesitaba.

- No…- Murmuro, clavando sus ojos en los de Klaus.- Somos tú familia.- Asevero.

Porque ella no era quién para juzgar los pecados de Niklaus Mikaelson, tampoco se sentía capaz de arrebatarle lo que él más deseaba, después de todo era lo mismo que ella anhelaba con todo su ser. Y quizá Elijah estaba en lo correcto, y solo tal vez Rebekah y el mundo se equivocaban, porque ella podía ver en los ojos claros del hibrido la capacidad de redimirse.

_Y pudiera ser que ya hubiera hallado a su familia._ _Su verdadera familia._

* * *

_Un review para que Elijah te visite está noche... :) _


End file.
